monsterlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Gargonaut
Gargonaut is the boss made completely out of mechanical parts found in Junkstack. Appearance Gargonaut is a gigantic heavy machinery robot, the right shoulder has a car and a steam whistle, while the left side has a large gear and a large fireplace and below it has a huge crusher. His right arm is the cannon of a tank with missiles; while the left arm is a huge construction claw. His legs are spiked tracked wheels, and his head is the Exhaust Pipes head. Battle History Commandante Monton asked you to defeat Gargonaut after rescuing the Gearheads. The Gearheads will prepare the crane for you to get to the Commandante's abandoned ship, where Gargonaut is stationed at. Before you can get to the crane, Gargonaut will begin to shoot rockets at you. You'll need to maneuver yourself through 3 spaces while avoiding to be hit by any rockets. After 30 seconds, Gargonaut will stop shooting at you and you can proceed to the crane. It'll take you to the ship and you can fight Gargonaut from there. Battle Head * Smoke Spew: '''Released a cloud of smoke. Targets all parts of the player. * '''Oil Gusher: '''Spit a stream of oil. Targets the legs of the player. Legs * '''Tread Stampede: '''Use the wheels to accelerate and run the player. Targets the legs and torso of the player. * '''Peel Out: '''Use his wheels to wipe the floor and the throw rocks to the player. Targets the arms and torso of the player. Right Arm * '''Cluster Bomb: '''The player shoots with his cannon. Targets the head and torso of the player. * '''Misile Pod: Shoot missiles to the player. Targets the arms of the player. Has Multi-Attack. Left Arm * Earthmover: '''Use his mechanical claw to take a rock from the ground and throw it to the player. Targets the torso of the player. * '''Inward Block. Torso * Recharge: '''Regain 48 energy points. * '''Dodge: '''Regain 16 energy points. Gargonaut is completely mechanical, needs a total alchemical monster. '''End of Battle Once the battle ended, the Gearheads will ask your help for the Commandante's missing parts. Once all parts are collected, you will unlock Wildwoods and continue your quest from there. Main plot As Baron's creation to watch over Junkstack that it conquered and prevent any intruder to enter the area. After helping Commandante, protagonist eventually formed a resistance group just as Gargonaut, which held the Commandante's most precious part arrives and enter the battle. His/her monster endures all attacks until the rest of the resistance help it confront and defeat Gargonaut. With Gargonaut destroyed, the area is eventually back into Commandante's hands. Gallery Promotional Art Gargonaut.jpg Cutscenes Gargo_Cutscene_1.png|Gargonaut moving into view Gargo_Cutscene_2.png|Camera spinning to the front of Gargonaut Gargo_Cutscene_3.png|Camera spinning to the right side of Gargonaut Gargo_Cutscene_4.png|Camera spinning to the back-right side of Gargonaut Gargo_Cutscene_5.png|Camera spinning to the back-left side of Gargonaut Gargo_Cutscene_6.png|Gargonaut staring Gargo_Cutscene_7.png|Gargonaut preparing to use his cannon Gargo_Cutscene_8.png|Gargonaut firing his cannon Gargo_Cutscene_9.png|Gargonaut after firing his cannon Gargo_Cutscene_10.png|Gargonaut moving backwards Gameplay On_Ship_(Far).png|On Ship in Map (Far) On_Ship.png|On Ship in Map (Close) Intro_1.png|In Intro Intro_2_Gargo.png|In Intro Side-0.png|Side view After_Recharge.png|Top view Battle.png|In battle Category:Bosses Category:Mechanical